111813 RilsetVejant
01:43 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering avianTimbre AT at 01:43 -- 01:43 AC: Hello, my name iS RilSet. 01:44 AT: Hey, MaN. NaMe's VejaNt. 01:44 AT: You, lIke, part of thIs gaMe thINg, too? 01:44 AC: No, not yet. 01:44 AC: Now that we have exchanged nameS, I will talk about my intereStS. 01:45 AT: Oh, uuh... I guess that Works. MIght as Well kNoW Who I'M playIN WIth. 01:45 AC: FirSt of all, I'd like to aSk you a queStion. 01:45 AC: How do you treat PlantS? 01:46 AT: PlaNts? 01:46 AC: YeS. It iS not a difficult queStion. 01:46 AT: Well, My HIve Was IN a cave. KINda. So I Never really had aNy arouNd. 01:46 AT: I MeaN, I guess I WeNt through a feW forests aNd shIt, but Never really payed Much atteNtIoN. 01:47 AT: I doN't hate 'eM or aNythIN, but I guess they're kINda cool? 01:47 AC: Kinda cool. 01:47 AC: YeS, I SuPPoSe that iS one way of looking at it. 01:47 AC: The future rulerS of the univerSe are indeed "Kinda cool." 01:48 AT: Oh, shIt, they're goNNa rule the uNIverse? HoW coMe Nobody ever told Me that? 01:48 AT: I'd have beeN all up IN MakIN frIeNds WIth plaNts aNd shIt. 01:48 AT: Gotta get It IN good WIth the rules, y'kNoW? 01:48 AT: Oh, shIt... *rulers 01:49 AC: Their aScendancy iS at hand. 01:49 AC: There iS Still time to rePent your Sinful wayS. 01:50 AT: Uuh... thINk you could put IN a good Word for Me or soMethIN? 01:50 AT: I'M kINda busy beIN the badass leader IN thIs gaMe rIght NoW. 01:50 AT: Or, lIke, caN I do thIs IN the gaMe? 01:51 AC: YeS, the game. I had almoSt forgotten. 01:51 AC: Tell me, and you may be SPared. 01:51 AC: IS it true each Player getS a Planet? 01:52 AT: As far as I've heard, yeah. LIke... oNe's a beach, aNd a frIeNd of MINe has soMethINg about WINe. 01:52 AT: You go IN, you get a plaNet, you get a tItle, aNd you do stuff. 01:52 AT: We're stIll Not really sure about that last part, though. 01:52 AC: Strange. 01:53 AC: The revolution will go far more Smoothly than I had imagined. 01:53 AC: No vineS creePing through the PalaceS of the bluebloodS. 01:53 AC: Or needleS through the eyeS of the SeadwellerS. 01:54 AT: Well, I guess everyoNe's supposed to kINda dIe aNyWay? 01:54 AT: ANd, lIke, the gaMe players are the oNly oNes to survIve? 01:54 AC: YeS, they will all Still die. 01:54 AC: Or, moSt anywayS. 01:55 AC: Still, I muSt admit the method iS a little... 01:55 AC: DiSaPPointing. 01:56 AT: I dIdN't really hear Much about that Method or Whatever. I just kINda got INto the gaMe aNd stuff. 01:56 AT: There WereN't really INstructIoNs or aNythIN, so I'M kINda flyIN blINd here. 01:56 AT: What WeNt doWN back hoMe? 01:56 AC: Well, aS I Sit, flaming rockS fall from the Sky. 01:57 AC: Heralding the riSe of the new order, I thought. 01:57 AC: A fire buring through civilization that new green life may bloom. 01:58 AC: Yet I have come to believe that there may be no new flowering. 01:58 AC: I believe Alternia may be doomed. 01:58 AC: Not juSt thoSe who walk uPon itS Surface. 01:58 AC: Or Swim in itS SeaS. 01:59 AT: ShIt, MaN, flaMIN rocks fallIN froM the sky? That'd be, lIke, the Most badass Way to go out! 01:59 AT: It does kINda suck about everythIN dyIN, though. 01:59 AT: ThIs gaMe's soMe serIous shIt, If It bloWs up the Whole plaNet. 01:59 AC: SeriouS Shit indeed. 02:00 AC: So SeriouS, and nearby, I'd rather not think about it any longer. 02:00 AC: Now that i have SPoken of my intereStS, what are yourS. 02:01 AT: Well, uuh... I lIke flyIN, eveN though I caN't really do It WIthout My Lusus. StIll pretty cool. FlyIN Is, lIke, the coolest thINg to ever be a thINg. 02:01 AT: I also lIke explorIN aNd adveNturIN aNd stuff. I'M, lIke, thIs badass hero aNd shIt, WhIch Is obvIously Why I've beeN NaMed leader here. 02:01 AC: My luSuS can fly aS well. She haS never taken me uP. 02:02 AC: I do not even know where She iS. 02:02 AC: Not that I care. 02:02 AC: In any caSe, you Say you are an exPlorer. 02:02 AT: Yeah, totally. I go IN caves aNd forests aNd shIt all the tIMe. 02:03 AC: What about ruinS. Do you ever invade them? 02:04 AT: Uuh... If they're cool, I guess I MIght go IN. 02:04 AT: SeeN a feW before, but Never seeN aNy treasure or aNythIN. 02:04 AC: And I SuPPoSe you knock down wallS, and SmaSh in windowS aS well. 02:05 AT: Not really, No. 02:05 AT: Well... Not uNless It Would be badass. 02:05 AT: LIke takIN a flyIN leap through a WINdoW to take out aN uNsuspectIN target. 02:05 AC: Kick aPart PotS, regardleSS of what iS inSide. 02:05 AT: Pots? Eh, pots are kINda borIN, really. 02:06 AC: I have had very bad encounterS with PeoPle exPloring my ruinS. 02:07 AC: They ended worSe for them. 02:07 AT: Well, If they're destroyIN shIt that's there, theN they're Not really explorIN. 02:07 AT: They're just kINda beIN assholes. 02:07 AT: But you lIve IN ruINs? 02:07 AT: That souNds pretty daMN cool. 02:08 AC: YeS. But I am not certain I would call it "cool." 02:08 AC: It iS SometimeS very quiet. 02:08 AC: And in the Silence, I hear thingS. 02:09 AC: Bad thingS. 02:09 AC: So I try and drive out the Silence. 02:09 AC: But SometimeS it creePS back in. 02:09 AT: You kNoW What I've fouNd Is GREAT at cleaNIN out sIleNces? 02:09 AC: What? 02:10 AT: MusIc, MaN. MusIc of all kINds. SWeet jaMs, chIll relaxIN shIt, eNergetIc grooves, all of It! 02:10 AT: Get soMe MusIc ruNNIN, aNd you'll Never have sIleNce agaIN! 02:10 AT: It's, lIke, the greatest thINg ever that IsN't flyIN. 02:11 AC: MuSic. Hm. I had not conSidered thiS. 02:11 AC: There iS the old city broadcaSt SyStem. 02:11 AC: I might be able to uSe that. 02:12 AT: You lIve IN ruINs aNd doN't fINd 'eM cool? You've got a flyIN Lusus, but doN't care? You try to drIve out sIleNce, but Never thought to use MusIc? 02:12 AT: MaN, for a guy haNgIN out WIth the uNIverse rulers aNd shIt, you've got a lot to learN about everythIN. 02:13 AC: I think, that. 02:13 AC: I need to think about all of thiS. 02:13 AC: I will take my leave of you now. 02:14 AT: AlrIght, MaN, do What you have to do. 02:14 AT: ANd If you're goNNa be playIN the gaMe, theN I guess I'll see ya later! 02:14 AC: Farewell, exPlorer. I hoPe to See you Soon. 02:14 AT: SaMe to you, plaNt dude! 02:14 -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering avianTimbre AT at 02:14 --